Cake Family 2022 Christmas/Transcript
Sugar the Elf on the Shelf Christmas Tree decorating Seeing Santa Watching Christmas Movies Christmas online Shopping School Christmas Party Class Gift Exchange Watching a Christmas Movie Christmas Party activities Christmas Eve Christmas Day Present Time opens her presents from Santa Arietta: Wow! I got a Blueberry Muffin doll, A Strawberry Shortcake: Glimmer Berry Ball DVD, an Orange Blossom doll, A popcorn tin can, gift card to Target, a Rapunzel doll, a Tinker Bell bracelet, and a Dora the Explorer doll. opens her presents from Santa Allegra: Outstanding! I got a Spectra doll, a Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Lalaloopsy doll which is the one me and Celesta fought over, a Shopkins Shoppies Jessicake doll, cookies, candy, a gift card to Walmart, a Princess Jasmine doll, a Abby Cadabby plush doll, a Barbie doll, and a Monster High Coloring Book. opens his presents from Santa Solo: Amazing! I got some Legos, a Star Wars coloring book, a Mowgli movie on blu-ray, The Incredibles 2 on Blu-ray, a Super Why doll, a Jake and the Neverland Pirates doll, a Boots plush doll, a Rock 'N' Roll Elmo, a gift card to Amazon, and a lion plush. opens her presents from Santa Harmony: Spectacular! I got a Dora the Explorer doll like Arietta, a Zoe plush doll, an American Girl Isabelle doll, a Trolls Poppy doll, a gift card to Build-A-Bear workshop, a Top Wing Penny plush, a Draculaura doll like Allegra's, and a Sesame Street coloring book. opens her presents from Santa Viola: Yes! I got a Mini Lalaloopsy doll named Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, a gift card to Cold Stone Creamery, a xylophone, a Rosita plush, a Tinker Bell doll, a Alice in Wonderland DVD, a Trolls DJ-Suki doll, and a Barbie Dream House that me and Allegra can share. opens his presents from Santa Allegro: Awesome! I got a toy dump truck, a Caillou doll, a gift card to Chuck E Cheese, Curious George plush, Charming movie on blu ray, a popcorn tin can, Simon plush, a Top Wing Swift plush, a Little Einstiens Leo doll, a Little Einstiens coloring book, a elephant plush, and a basketball. finds coal along with a note that says Dear Reed, Sugar the Elf told me that you have been a naughty boy this year and you don't get no presents this year. You have been pooping on the floor instead of the loo, breaking things, getting into fights with other kids at school, saying bad words, and much more. Signed, Santa Reed: SANTA MUST DIE IN A FuckING CAR CRASH!!!!! Jennifer: Reed, do not use that tone!!! That is not nice! Reed: Fuck YOU!!!! [Zydeco opens his presents from Santa Zydeco: Wahoo! I got an Ernie doll, Theodore plush, Simon plush, A Chipmunk Adventure DVD, a Barney plush like Freddo's, a football, an XBox one, a Kingdom Hearts 3 video game, a Max and Ruby book, a gift card to a local movie theatre and an Alvin plush like Reed's. opens her presents from Santa Celesta: Outstanding! I got a Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Lalaloopsy doll, an Ember Flicker Flame Lalaloopsy doll, a Prairie Dusty Trails Lalaloopsy doll, a Pix E. Flutters Lalaloopsy doll, a Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Lalaloopsy doll, a Mini Lalaloopsy Bun Bun Sticky Icing doll, a Mango Tiki Wiki Lalaloopsy doll, a gift card to Target and a Lalaloopsy coloring book. finds a note that says Dear Freddo, Sugar the Elf told me that you have been a naughty boy this year. You have been calling Molly names, fighting, yelling at people, being demanding and bossy, making messes, being rude, saying bad words, and much more. Signed, Santa. Freddo: GRRRR SANTA!!! opens her presents from Santa Demi: Wahoo! I got an Elmo plush, Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD, a Twilight Sparkle plush, a Mini Lalaloopsy Jelly Wiggle Jiggle doll, a fire truck, a gift card to Best Buy, a My Little Pony coloring book, a Care Bears Funshine Bear plush, and a Angel Cake doll. opens her presents from Santa Nera: Yes! I got a Pinkie Pie plush, a Ginger Snap doll, a Fluttershy beanie baby, a Marina Anchors Lalaloopsy doll, a Top Wing Brenda plush, a gift card to Gymboree, a flamingo plush, and a Betty Lou plush. opens her presents from Santa. Carol: Oh yeah! I got a Lalaloopsy Ivory Ice Crystals collector doll, a gift card to Justice, a Pinkie Pie beanie baby, a Mini Lalaloopsy Bea Spells-a-Lot doll, a Draculaura doll, a Dora doll, and a Lemon Meringue doll. opens her presents from Santa. Hymn: OMG! I got a Barbie doll, a gift card to Barnes and Noble, a Princess Jasmine doll, a Snow White doll, a DJ-Pon 3 plush, a Dora doll, a Mini Lalaloopsy named Cherry Crisp Crust, a Charlie Brown Christmas DVD, and a peacock plush. finds coal along with a note that says Dear Brio, Sugar the Elf told me you have been naughty this year. You have been pooping on the grass, saying bad words, refusing to listen to your mom, getting in trouble at school, refusing to clean your room, getting in fights with other kids in the neighborhood, throwing tantrums, getting sent to the principal's office, bullying your sisters and a lot more. Signed, Santa. Brio: Fuck YOU SANTA! (The kids look into their stockings) Grandma Cake: Oh, Flapper. Look what I have for you in your stocking. meows as she curiously peeks into her cat stocking to reveal holiday cat toys (4 sparkle balls, 3 jingle balls, 2 Krinkle balls, catnip toys, 4 plush mice with catnip, two dozen rainbow toy mice, 2 spikey balls, 1 fleecy pom, 2 sporty tennis balls, 2 sponge balls and 2 glitter balls with cat nip), dangling toys, and 1 rubber mouse Christmas Dinner Grandma Cake: (places some turkey canned cat food on a small dish onto the floor) Flapper, darling. I have a very special Christmas dinner for you. (We see Grandma Cake's white cat, Flapper, walk into the kitchen) (Flapper meows) the table there was Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Green Beans, Corn, Carrots, Plum Pudding, Apples, Chicken Nuggets, French Fries, Fruit Cake, Potato Salad, Pumpkin Pie, Cranberry Sauce, and a lot more food. Jennifer: Would you like to have some chicken nuggets? Reed: Let's have a food fight! Freddo: Good idea! Brio: I'm in! throws a piece of turkey at Arietta, and then at Flapper Grandma Cake: Oh my lord! Arietta: Stop it! Please! Jennifer: Reed, Freddo, and Brio stop this food fighting right NOW! Brio: NO! throws green beans at Grandma Cake and Flapper (Flapper hisses at Freddo) Grandma Cake: STOP THIS violent BEHAVIOR OR else YOU WILL BE SPANKED!!! Freddo: Stinky butt! Sam: Okay time for a spanking you three! Jennifer, Grandma Cake, and Sam Spank Reed, Freddo, and Brio Sam, and Grandma Cake come in the living room with wooden spoons. Jennifer: It's spanking time boys! Reed: NO! Freddo: Fuck YOU! Brio: YEAH Fuck YOU! Jennifer: Reed on her lap Sam: Freddo on his lap. Grandma Cake: Brio on her lap Sam, and Grandma Cake began pulling their pants and undies down to their bare bottom, and starts smacking their bottoms. Reed: OWWWW! Freddo: OUCH! Brio: OWIE!! Jennifer: NAUGHTY BOYS, YOU DESERVE IT FOR STEALING YOU SIBLINGS' PRESENTS AND GETTING COAL FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!! You disobeyed me! And terrorized your grandmother's cat! Freddo: BUT WE'LL BE BETTER NEXT YEAR, WE PROMISE!!! Jennifer: THEN DON'T ACT LIKE LITTLE MONSTERS!!! Reed: I WON"T I PROMISE!!! Brio: YEAH! Robert: THIS MEANS NO BALL DROP FOR YOU THREE THIS YEAR! Reed: I WANT TO SEE THE BALL DROP! Freddo: ME TOO! Brio: ME THREE! Jennifer: NO! YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS AND GOING TO BED! ALSO WHEN WE GET HOME YOU DOLLS AND TOYS WILL BE IN TOY JAIL UNTIL TOMORROW! From now on, you will be isolated from the rest of the family for one month! Aftermath confiscates all of Brio's, Reed's, and Freddo's dolls and toys Jennifer: NOW GO TO BED NOW! Reed: NO! Freddo: NEVER! Brio: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Sam: GET IN BED! Reed: FINE! Freddo: OKAY Bitch! Brio: WHATEVER! three boys went to sleep in their beds. Ball Drop Everyone (except Reed, Freddo, and Brio): 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year 2023!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts